Blushes
by CrazyGirlofManyNames
Summary: Tezuka was no expert with girls and their odd ways...it seems he is just as oblivious as his little kohai.


I don't own Prince of Tennis. Yes this is Tezuka and Nanako, Ryoma's cousin pairing.

**Blushes**

**By:**

**CrazyGirlOfManyNames**

_One_

Tezuka was really a nice boy. He could not help it if his facial expressions never changed. Even if he was sitting in the corner of the Echizen household/temple, while his teammates celebrated their win at the Nationals as the sun set on this glorious day, his face remained calm. Rinko, Ryoma's mother was going around making sure that everyone was content. Nanjirou was as loud as his teammates. Ryoma seem to be with Ryuuzaki and her friend.

"Ah," stumbled a purple haired girl, who was Ryoma's cousin, tripping on the stairs. Tezuka went over to help her up.

"Are you alright," he asked. To his confusion, her face became red.

"I'm fine, thanks, Tezuka-san," said Nanako, getting up and basically darting towards her cousin. Tezuka decided, not for the first time, that girls were really weird.

_Two_

Tezuka sighed as he entered the bookstore on a bright sunny day. His mother sent him on an errand the moment he stepped through the door returning from Germany. He was tired and Fuji kept texting him the happenings with the others. The faster he got his mother's book, the faster he could go home and sleep. He looked at the paper and went to the section. He grabbed the book, but then spotted a familiar purple haired girl, Ryoma's cousin, attempting to reach a book on one of the upper shelves.

"Here you go, Menio-san," said Tezuka, getting the book she was reaching for.

"Oh, Tezuka-san, you're back, Ryoma-san will be very happy," she said, taking the book. She blushed. "Thanks for getting it for me."

"You're welcome," said Tezuka, wondering why she was blushing. He shrugged and went on his way for it seemed that she was getting other books.

_Three_

Tezuka was sitting in a church, almost not believing that Ryoma was about to get married. He was happy for the boy to have found the person he loves. He was sitting with the other regulars that could not be in the groom's party. Momo, Fuji, Kikumaru and Tooyama Kintarou were standing next to the young Echizen, hand nervously twitching.

He just so happened to be sitting right behind the purple haired cousin of Ryoma. Tezuka wondered if there was some particular reason that he found himself near her. It was not that he did not like girls; he just did not know how to deal with them.

He was half-listening to the vows and focusing more on the purple haired girl whose hair seems to shine in the moonlight. Echizen was a genius to have a wedding at night, it makes a romantic atmosphere.

He saw her head move ever so slightly. She knew that he was staring, and staring was impolite. Her face was becoming red, lightly. He just didn't get why she was blushing every time they met?

_Four_

The reception was once again at the household of the Echizen family. The Echizen family and the Ryuuzaki family were mingling and learning to get along. Fuji sat next to him at the table Ryoma put them at with his girlfriend.

"Saa, Tezuka, I noticed that you were staring at Nanako-san," said Fuji, smiling. But lucky for Fuji, his girlfriend began to reprimand him otherwise Tezuka would find some way to make him run laps despite not being his buchou anymore. Tezuka found her talking to Ryoma, who was being hugged on by her.

Ryoma's eyes flickered over to him, noticing someone staring. Tezuka nearly shuddered at the look he just gave him. Ryoma just told him to stay away from his cousin. Fuji saw and smiled wider. Tezuka sighed.

"Ano, Tezuka-san, Ryoma-san told me to ask you to dance," said Nanako, coming towards him. Ryoma smirked as he talking to his new wife. That little brat…

"Sure," said Tezuka. Luckily he knew how to dance, otherwise he probably embarrass himself. His teammates were staring, probably shocked that he accepted an offer to dance. Tezuka noted 

that even though Nanako was older, she was shorter than him. They danced, she blushed red and Tezuka could feel his heart beating fast.

He thinks he may like her.

_Five_

"Uh, I'm not good at these things, Nanako-san," said Tezuka, trying to tell her that he was going to the States to participate in the US Open. They technically have been dating a past few months but he never officially asked her out. It just so happened that they wind up in the same places. "I'm…"

"Going to the US Open," she said, smiling. "Yes, I know, Ryoma-san told me. He's going too. I hope you do well."

"Ah yes, well, thanks," said Tezuka, cursing his inability to talk to the girl he liked. She tip-toe and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She was blushing and to Tezuka's shock, he felt his face heat up. He was blushing too. "I'll come back."

"I'll be waiting then."

_End_


End file.
